


Rogue

by LookingForDroids



Category: Homestuck, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Paradox Space (Homestuck)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:07:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28459497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LookingForDroids/pseuds/LookingForDroids
Summary: Respite in the gap between universes.
Relationships: Finn (Star Wars)/Roxy Lalonde (Homestuck)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2
Collections: Global NYE Drabble Exchange 2020





	Rogue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gloss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gloss/gifts).



The stranger drops from a window, then beckons him through into nowhere, just before First Order troops pass below. Above, stars reel in no pattern he knows, and the dark is spiderwebbed with cracks that feel wrong but healing.

“Give ‘em time to lose you,” she says, with a wink and a wicked grin, and he doesn’t misapprehend her meaning. The Force slides off her; all he catches is loneliness. 

_Sure,_ he thinks, grinning back. There’s time and space to spare.

(“See you ‘round,” she promises, before he drops back into brilliant reality, a stolen kiss lingering on his mouth.)


End file.
